Two Guys and A Pig
by Miles Preston
Summary: Dipper is home alone until Robbie comes to the Mystery Shack. An embarrssing moment comes very close to occuring for Dipper until Waddles does the unthinkable. The story is a recap of what Dipper wrote in his journal (in other words, his point of view) GRAVITY FALLS is owned by Disney Channel and Created by Alex Hirsch


It was another day in Gravity Falls. My sister, Mabel, went into town with Grunkle Stan to pick up some tools and wood to build Waddle's a "pig house" behind the Mystery Shack.

Mabel wouldn't stop bugging Stan about it! It took practically all week to convince him to do it.

He finally caved and all of them including Soos left right away, leaving me home alone in the Mystery Shack to just sit around and watch TV. Nothing much is on, so as I write in my journal, I have my favorite mystery series playing in the background.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings and running into the living room in shock is Waddles. I guess he was surprised by the sudden sound. I get up from the chair and walk to the front door. I look through the window on the side of the door to see that its….ugggh….Robbie V.

I open the door anyways because I at least have SOME kind of respect, well, at least for myself.

"Wendy's not hear, what do you want!?" I asked with a sort of tone of irritancy.

"Chill, doofus, I'm not here to see her. I'm hear to talk to Stan about playing a concert here for next weeks chili cook-off," said Robbie.

I sigh as I open the door wider.

"Stan isn't here, so leave," I said with a sort of firmness in my voice.

"Dude, did you just try to deepen your voice! Pfft…nevermind, I'll wait for him here. What you got in this dump to drink!?"

Robbie pushes me out of the way and walks straight towards the living room and goes towards the kitchen near the back.

"Robbie, what do you think you're doing!?" I ask, attempting to keep from sounding and feeling panicked.

"I'm getting a drink, genius! You sure you're good at solving mysteries, you couldn't even figure THAT out and I just TOLD you."

Robbie opens the fridge door and grabs a soda. He sits down at the kitchen table and pops open the can of soda…the LAST can I might add. Needless to say, I was annoyed.

"OK fine, while you wait here, I'm going back into the living room. Good luck sitting here staring at…well…the wall or whatever," I said.

"You need to learn to chill out. What did I ever do to you!?"

I didn't bother answering. I simply sat back on the recliner and proceeded to complete some of my writing in my journal. I just got it and I began to write daily all of my findings in Gravity Falls.

That, and the thoughts I have about you know, Wendy!

"What are you writing, a love note to Wendy?" asks Robbie.

"THAT is none of your business!" I say in response back. I can see on the right corner of my eye that he's walking my direction.

"Gimme that!" says Robbie as he and I are now fighting over my journal. I couldn't let him have it. What if he read the stuff I said about Wendy? But, to no avail, I end up loosing my grib as he places his foot in my chest.

"OH HO HO…this is red hot stuff kid, aren't you a little young to know about this!?" taunts Robbie.

"Gimme that back, man!" I yell. He starts to run around the furniture in the living room as I chase after him. I knew he had to have read a section about Wendy…as I chase after him, I feel a sense of regret and fear. Wendy is sure to find out thanks to this idiot.

"I'm calling Wendy right now!" says Robbie. As he dials the number, I try to run as fast as I can around the furniture after him. He runs over to the kitchen. Wendy has answered.

"Hey Wendy, guess what Dipper wrote about you babe!?" says Robbie. We make our way back around to the living room after running through the halls.

As he runs, Waddles runs towards him, causing Robbie to trip and his cell phone to fall out of his pocket. The journal ended up flying towards the other side of the room. I grab the journal immediately.

But Waddles had another idea in mind.

"HA…I got my journal!" I said. I was so relieved. I end up placing it into my jacket to keep it safe. But, still, I was probably toast sense Robbie read some of what I wrote.

"Whatever man, I'm outta here. But, where's my phone!?" asks Robbie.

Waddles walks near the front of Robbie and begins to eat Robbie's phone, swallowing it whole.

"MY PHONE!" yells Robbie. "Gimme my phone you fat pig!"

Waddles runs off and turns into a hallway, likely heading to his usual hiding place.

I began to laugh hysterically, but suddenly Robbie picks me up from the scruff of my shirt. My laughter stops immediately as I struggle to get out of his clutches.

"You're getting my phone outta that pig, now!"

"Oh yeah, and how do you expect me to do that?"

"Don't know…but make it happen!"

I sigh in frustration. I can't believe that I'm spending my Saturday afternoon attempting to find Waddles and get Robbie's stupid phone out of his stomach. Perhaps my book has something to help us get that phone out of the pig.

"Gimme a sec!" I say.

Robbie drops me and I immediately pull out my book to see if there is something in it that talks about ingested electronic devices in creatures of Gravity Falls.

As if, right!?


End file.
